Jackass: Don't Let Me Go
by AnonymousVT
Summary: Jackass Fan Fiction. Steve-O/OC. PG. Steve-O falls head over heals for the Jackass family's new medic and she just might love him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackass: Don't Let Me Go**

**Paring: Steve-O/OC**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Steve-O falls head over heals for the Jackass family's new medic and she just might love him back.**

**6th January 2001**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting there in the cold winter air a cigarette in one hand and her warm coffee in the other, Vanessa Taylor sat desperate for the stunt to begin. Her pale face had just about gone blue and her nose a bright shade of red all surrounded by her golden curls; she was ready to go home.

She loved her new job, as the medic to the Jackass crew (or family as they liked to call it) and was starting to fit in well. She was on good terms with most of the crew and a few of the stars. She didn't have any emergences to deal with any more, just a few minor injures, so she got to sit and watch most of the time. And best of all she got be on TV, not many nurses did you know.

It was the last stunt of the day and was all a bit last minute for the final episode of the second series. Steve-O was supposed to roller-skate down the handrail of the town hall steps. It was dark by this point so they'd set up lights around the steps and with it being winter the rail was slightly frosty. She'd asked if they were going to fix it but Bam Magera had just said "Nah, it'll slide better," with a knowing look towards Ryan Dunn. Which unsettled her. She would've made more of a fuss, she did have the right to question things as team medic, but it was cold and she was craving her warm sheets. So she left it alone.

"OK places people!" Jeff shouted, "You ready Steve-O?"

"Sure am!" he replied walking into view. He took off his black dressing gown to reveal nothing but a bright red thong with matching skates and light up wheels.

Vanessa hadn't worked with Steve-O much as he'd got most of his stunts done during the summer, before she'd started. She couldn't help but feel flushed looking at his impressive body, she'd seen most of the other guys full frontal by now but there was something about Steve-O. Something... risky.

He climbed up onto the frozen railing with a little help from Dave England. While he tried to get his balance to say his introduction, he slipped but was luckily caught by Preston Lacy and was pushed back up. He turned to the camera and smiled his toothy grin, bringing some colour back to Vanessa face. She couldn't help but think how good it looked.

"Hi. I'm Steve-O and this is the blade rail," he said hysterically, "Oh fuck."

He let go of the rail and shakily tried to stand up. He immediately began to fall backwards. There was nothing anyone could but watch as his head slammed into the edge of the railing. There was no sound except the loud thud as his body hit the concrete steps and his nose crashed into a corner.

His blood stained the ice.

"MEDIC!" was screamed.

She wasted no time, throwing her self from her chair, and letting it fall with her cigarette and coffee. Racing towards the injured stunt man.

"No-one touch him. He could have neck injuries," she ordered as she crouched beside him.

All sort of attraction was temporarily gone now. She was the professional 24 year old from the ward again. She began the checks carefully as not to move his head. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily, she had to move fast.

"An ambulance is on its way," said Dunn.

This was the first time she'd looked at the crew since the accident, they all had pale and desperate faces but that didn't matter because her patient needer her. She tried her best to stop the bleeding and put his head in a restraint but she knew there was nothing she could do, if his neck was damaged he was screwed. The other medic was there then to help her lift him onto a stretcher.

"1...2...3...Go!"

"It's here!"

"What's here?" Steve-O said groggily looking around through hazy eyes until they rested on Vanessa, "Wow. If this is heaven I should have died ages ago."

She didn't even bother to stop the smile and blush that appeared on her beautiful features. "Not quite sweetheart," she said in her soothing British accent while squeezing his hand, "how's the pain?"

"Not to bad, but some morphine would be nice," he said as she injected him, "perfect."

The paramedics took over and she stepped back slightly and began explaining what had happened, no-one else understanding her technical jargon. Steve-O was looking at her the whole time as the medics worked on him. He couldn't believe he'd never seen her before, she was so gorgeous. No wonder he thought she was an angel.

They began putting him in the ambulance, and everyone could feel the sense of relief that washed over the group as the neck brace had been removed and he was sitting up slightly. Johnny Knoxville promptly followed him into the ambulance, but Steve-O protested.

"No man. I want her," he said pointing in Vanessa's direction.

"Jeez Steve-O, trust you to try and get laid after a serious accident," Johnny joked.

"Hey. She knows what's going on and you know shit. The fact that she's a looker's just a bonus," he said with a playful wink.

"Calm down love, your head needs as much blood as it can get so don't go wasting it downstairs," she said winking back.

"Wwwwoooooowwww!" the crew chorused while laughing.

The ambulance doors shut with Steve-O looking into Vanessa's eyes with the same toothy grin he'd had 20 minutes previously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackass: Don't Let Me Go**

**Chapter 2**

With the doors shut and the ambulance speeding down the street with Steve-O and Vanessa sat alone in the back. The paramedic feeling like he didn't need to sit in with the awkward tension one always feel when meeting someone new, both of them waited for a conservation to begin.

"So... What's your name then?" Steve-O asked grinning at the ridiculousness of his lack of confidence.

"Taylor, Vanessa Taylor," she graciously said back showing her red lipstick coated smile the whole time, "but you can call me Nessa. What's yours?"

He looked at her like she was stupid and said "Steve-O?"

"No! Your real name. You can't have been born Steve-O."

"Oh! I don't know if I can tell you that; not a lot of people know. You'd have to tell me something first," He said with a hint of mischief.

"OK," she looked at him, biting her lips to stop her smile, "my bra size is 36C."

"OMG!" he laughed, "I would have taken your shoe size. I can't believe you just told me that."

"Shut up!" she hit him playfully, "now tell me your name!"

"Stephen Glover," he said through crescent lips, "what were you going to do tonight before I busted my brain?"

"Nothing really. I was just going to phone my niece and go to bed."

"Oh. Are you close?"

"Not really, she lives over in the UK but we phone all the time."

"Oh man, I shouldn't have made you come with me. That's so harsh of me."

"Don't worry about it, it's my job to take care of you guys."

Steve-O couldn't help but feel disappointed when she said "job." He'd been thinking of this as her wanting to spend time with him, but she felt she had to because she was being paid to.

"We'll you don't have to stay with me. You can go when we get to the hospital if you want."

"OK." Nessa felt depressed now she didn't really know why she'd came in the first place, she didn't need to, but she was enjoying the time she was spending with him. But now she'd made him feel bad, just by coming.

Steve-O noticed how her face had dropped and mistook it for her wanting to leave. "Hey, don't look so glum, not far to go yet. We'll be there in a minute. But until then you can tell me about how you got to join our family."

"It all kind of happened by accident really. My car broke down in West-Chester while I was on my way to a job interview, so I took it to the mechanic and he said he didn't have the parts and it'd take a few days for them to arrive. So I'm like well what I do now then. He didn't really care, so I went to this bar to see if they knew somewhere that I could stay. But the barman just said, "In my bed pretty lady, if you play your cards right," and he tried to squeeze my arse. So I flipped," with a hand gesture, "and gave him a backhander right across the face and was all like "get your fucking hands off me." So anyway by this point the bouncer had came over and was grabbing me and trying to pull me out. I fought back feeling like I hadn't done anything wrong. Luckily Jeff Tremaine and Bam saw what was happening and came over to help. Unluckily the bouncer had friends big friends. So basically we all ended up on the pavement. We started talking and I told him about missing my interview and basically being unemployed now. So he offered me the job, and that's it really."

"Wow, a bar fighter. I didn't see you as the type," Steve-O mocked.

"Hey, I'm tough!" she defended myself.

"Sure you are Barbie."

"How about I prove it with a slap?" she said with her most innocent smile.

"Wow. I believe you, no need to get violent."

To there surprise, the ambulance doors opened not even noticing that they'd stopped. With one last smile shared between them, Vanessa stood up and said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"I hope so."

For some reason, as she stepped down from the metal platform Steve-O hoped that she'd take one last look. So he could see her beautiful face again. He knew he'd see her again next time they filmed, he'd make sure of it. But for some reason he felt like this could be his last opportunity.

She didn't and Steve-O's lips slipped into a disappointed scowl.

As she stood waiting for her taxi she watched Steve-O's face, perfectly reflect in the window's glass. The disappointment and sadness laid bare for all to see and she knew she couldn't leave. She couldn't let this end. It'd been so long since she met someone who she just connected with so effortlessly. It'd been so long since she'd connected with anyone at all.

She paused watching him through he glass as they sat him in a wheel chair all alone in the waiting room knowing he'd be stuck there for hours, bored and alone. She just needed to find the courage to go back.

"You came back?" sending Vanessa at least 3 feet into the air and scarring her half to death.

"I couldn't just leave you here alone."

"What about your niece? Wont she miss you?"

"She'll get over it when I send her something expensive. And like you said I know about this stuff and you know shit," she said with a grin.

He looked up into her emerald eyes and smiled. Out of what can only be described as pure instinct, he reached up and gave her hand a tender squeeze. She smiled back at him sending relief and comfort through Steve-O's scarred and stained body.

"Thank you."

"So, let's see if I can get things moving," she said looking around for the check-in desk.

"Let's not bother, I feel fine now. Why don't we just go? There's a party at Bam's tonight; we could probably still make it."

She turned to look him the face with nothing but serious written on her pale pace.

"Your joking, right?" she searched his face for some hint of sarcasm but found nothing but anxiety, "your not leaving here without seeing a doctor."

"I'm fine honestly; let's get out of here," he tried to lift himself out of the chair but was harshly push back.

"It's OK to not like hospitals Steve-O," sitting down in the vacant chair next to him, "but you can't let it stop you from getting help when you need it."

"I'm not scared of them," he said drastically defending his manhood, "they just make me uncomfortable".

"Sure your not," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "and even if you were, you wouldn't let that stop you. Not after all the crazy shit you've done."

"Fine. I'll stay but only so you wont worry about me, because we both know you would."

"Don't presume to much sweetheart," she winked cheekily.

"So. Once I've seen this doctor will you come to the party?"

Vanessa had to think about it for a while. She'd just been invited to a Bam Magera house party. These things are wild and some stupid shit would certainly go down but it was an opportunity to spend more time with Steve-O and she liked the idea of that.

As Vanessa sat thinking Steve-O became more and more desperate for an answer. After she'd come back to stay with him, he'd began to wonder if maybe she liked him and this wasn't just her doing her job. But he knew that if she said went then he was going to give it his best shot.

"OK," she said with an excited smile "I'll go."

Once again his toothy grin beamed at her and he said, "Brilliant, you'll have a great time."

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, maybe he felt that connection to. Maybe, just maybe, he liked her back. Even though they'd only just met, even though he was a professional jackass, even though he had been a player in the past. It was all part of his charm and let's face it all girls liked a bad boy deep down.

"I bet we will. Now wait here while I talk to the receptionist and remember if you try to run I will drag you back."

Steve-O watch her as she walked away, noticing the slight swing in her step that made her look like a runway model. She could be for all he know, she certainly had the look. He was so happy that she'd been so kind to him and he had to thank her problem. Something better than Bam's house party.

She came back after only a few minutes and began to push Steve-O in his chair, "It's your turn."

After a few checks and questions the doctor told Steve-O that he was going to be fine but might have a slight headache tomorrow.

Now that he was official healthy, Steve-O walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand with Vanessa. It was odd how so soon into there still non-existent relationship that they could hold hands comfortably. They both felt a sense of comfort from the simple yet tender expression.

As they walked through the big sliding doors of the main entrance, Steve-O began to lead her in the direction of a waiting taxi.

"OK. So you go home and get ready or whatever it is women do before they go to parties and I'll go back to the set and pick up your car. Then I'll come and pick you up at 10, OK?"

"Sure," she said as she searched her handbag until she grab a small paper rectangle and her keys, "here this has got my address on it."

He took the small piece of card off her and then put it in his back pocket, along with the expensive looking key. He opened the yellow door to the taxi and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek before saying his goodbyes. Waving her off as the taxi pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackass: Don't Let Me Go**

**WARNING: **Slightly graphic foreplay.

**Chapter 3**

Steve-O sat in the back seat of the yellow taxi racing closer to the town hall. All he could do was think of this new woman in his life and how good he felt because of her. For such a long time he'd been making love to women but never giving himself time to love them. He'd rush things, desperate to get laid, and once he'd got what he wanted he wouldn't care any more but she was different. From the moment he met her he knew she'd never be like the rest. He knew if she was going to be his anything, she would be his everything.

As the car pulled up onto to pavement the driver said, "10 95 please."

Steve-O handed over a 20 dollar bill and told him to keep the change, before opening the door and stepping into the cold 10 o'clock air. He looked over to the parking lot and couldn't believe what he saw. His old silver Mercedes was parked right next to the brand new white Audi, that belonged to Vanessa. It must have been fate who made them meet.

He walked over to the cars with his hands in his pockets. He pulled out the leather covered key unlocked the Audi with a flashing beep. He opened the scratch-less white door and stepped into the small and comfortable car. It smelt like oranges, which he guessed was the flavour of the hanging air freshener. He started the car with a powerful rev and went to put it in drive, only to notice he wasn't in an automatic. This car was a manual and he had no idea how to work it.

"Brits and fucking stick shifts," he whispered shaking his head, "now what the fuck am I supposed to do."

He looked around the spotless leather interior, trying to think of someone who could drive a manual and wouldn't take the piss out of the fact that he couldn't. He just happened to notice a pack of chewing gum on the passenger seat. Who could resist.

"Awesome. Free gum."

As he chewed on the slightly stale but still refreshing stolen gum, he took out his phone and called Ryan Dunn.

"Hey Steve-O. What's up man? What did the doctor say? You up for the party tonight?"

"I'm fine dude. The doctor said I had nothing wrong with me."

"So we'll see you at the party tonight then?"

"Sorry dude, I've got a better offer."

"Is it that medic chick? She was fucking hot."

"Yeah. Look man, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, what you need?"

"Well I told her I'd take her car back to her place but can't drive the thing."

"Why?"

"It's a stick shift."

"You can't drive a stick shift?! You fucking girl," his laughter did nothing to boost Steve-O's ego, "I'll be there in 15."

"Thanks man, it's the white Audi. I'll leave the keys in Tremaine's trailer."

"Whatever dude. Glad to hear you're OK, have a good night," he said emphasizing the word night.

"Will do," he chuckled back, "see you".

He jogged over to the trailer and quickly threw the keys onto the messy over-worked desk. Slamming the old door shut and spinning the combination lock, he makes his way over to his old Mercedes. While opening the scratched and dented door he checks the time. 9:35. He was going to have break a few laws in order to make it on time. He quickly started the car, and pushed the worn stick into drive and slammed down on the accelerator.

He arrived at his apartment building 5 minutes later, even though it was a 10 minute drive, and ran up the few concrete steps to main door. He searched his blood stained jeans for his keys but found nothing but a few pieces of small change.

"Shit," he whispered.

He reached over and pressed the cold slightly rusted button of apartment 201 and waited a few short seconds for the intercom to crackle into life.

"Hello?" said a frail and confused voice.

"Hi Mrs Jefferson."

"Stephen! Is that you?" she said getting louder due to her inability to hear.

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you loose your keys again? Boy, you need to start being more careful, I wont always be here to let you in you know."

"Thanks Mrs Jefferson," he said cheerfully as the door buzzed open, "it wont happen again, I promise."

"I'm sure it wont," she said with loud sarcasm.

He leaped up the cheap-lino stairs, taking them three at a time in his rush to reach his apartment. After 3 flights of stairs he stood in front of the light green peeling paint of his front door feeling along the top of the frame for his key, accidentally knocking it to the floor

He pushed the door open into his medium sized studio apartment, with its painted brick walls and stained wooden floor. He made his way over to the small bathroom, which consisted of a sink, toilet, bath and mirror fronted medicine cabinet.

He looked at his face in the small mirror, for the first time tonight, and noticed his bloody nose. Which had covered his clothes in a layer of dried red liquid. He didn't have time for a shower now, so he just stripped off all his clothes and filled the sink with warm water, grabbing a flannel as he went. He scrubbed off all the blood from his face and chest and then gave his armpits and lower regions a quick wipe, before reapplying his deodorant.

He stepped out of the bathroom, still without a stitch of cloth on his body, and went towards his wardrobe, grabbing his phone as he went. As he searched for the outfit he wanted he dialled an old friend.

"Hey, I need a favour."

"The usual?"

"Yeah, 10:15 OK?"

"Sure."

He threw the cheap and battered phone onto his mattress before turning and looking in the full length mirror. He looked stunning in the black suit and waistcoat topped off with a red tie. He grabbed his wallet and phone and made his way out of the apartment, grabbing a key from the large bowl next to his door.

"Don't forget a key!" was shouted from his neighbour as he walked past her door.

He jumped back into the car and started the engine, taking a second to look at the address he'd been given before driving off. He sped down road noticing it was 9:55, he only had 5 to pick her up, and he really didn't want to keep her waiting.

He pulled up on the curb outside of a terraced town house and couldn't quite believe how nice it was. This girl must get paid a lot more than me, he thought. He stepped from the car and walked up the stone steps to the front door and hit the brass knocker against the oak door.

He waited for a few minutes before the door was opened, revealing an even more amazing girl than the one he'd spoke to just over half an hour ago. Her blond curls fell in tidy wide rings around her graciously and sparingly applied make-up. She was wearing red heeled pumps, that showed off her long and perfectly toned legs. Which were cut off above the knee by a slightly pleated black dress with shoulders. In one hand she held a small Louis Vuitton clutch bag and the other a red trench coat which matched her matte lipstick.

"Hey," Vanessa greeted.

"Hey," Steve-O replied with a slight nervous stutter unable to not laugh at his own incompetence, "it's cold out here, let me help you put your coat on."

She place the coat in Steve-O's hands and turned around, putting her arms in the sleeves as she turned. She came to a stop slightly closer than before with her right hand landing on his heart. She could feel the steady and speedy rhythm as she looked into his eyes, which were filled with adoration.

She stepped back with a slight cough, mortified at her accidental and evident forwardness. Steve-O, unscathed by the incident, simply offered her his arm. Which she gladly accepted and allowed herself to be walked towards his car.

He opened the passenger door for her and she stepped inside, throwing him a grateful smile. She waited as he walked around to the other side and climbed in.

"Let's go then," he said with smiling.

They drove down the road, at legal speeds, until they reached a T-junction. Vanessa was expecting him to turn left, in the direction of Bam's house, but instead he went right, towards the centre of town.

"Shouldn't we be heading away from town?" Vanessa asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. If we were going to Bam's?"

"We aren't?" she asked in an intrigued tone.

"No."

"Then were are we going?".

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," he looked at her with utter delight at the fact he knew something she didn't, "and how do you know where he lives anyway?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," she quoted him mockingly.

They just sat there, in a comfortable silence, with both of them just enjoying each others company. While keeping his eyes focused on the road a head, he let his right hand fall down next to Vanessa. Who wrapped her manicured fingers around his, staying like this for the rest of the journey.

The car eventually stopped outside a restaurant. Vanessa looked out the window as Steve-O opened her door and stepped out. She was taken aback by what she saw. In the middle of what looked like two rough apartment buildings was a black wooden framed window with frosted glass on the bottom and roses growing below. Above the window was the word "Rosie's" up in lights, like in an old film. Vanessa couldn't believe a place with such charm and grace existed in West Chester.

Steve-O offered her his arm once again and she wrapped hers around it, as they began to walk into the beautiful building, looking like the rich couple they were, even though neither was aware of the others wealth.

When they walked through the doors they were greeted by two young women, both in black and white uniforms, who took there coats. One of them took their drink orders and the other began to guide them to their seats, only to be interrupted by a tall middle aged woman with mid-length hair and purple dress.

"Stephen darling. So good to see you again," she said leaning in for a peck on the cheek, "and who's pretty young thing you've brought with you."

"Hi Rose. This is Vanessa."

"Hello dear," she shook her hand and gave her a kiss as well, "can I assume this is your date for evening Stephen?"

"Erm... well, I don't know... She kinda saved my life... we went to hospital... It's a thank you," he wittered his reply.

Feeling sorry for "Stephen", Vanessa took charge and said, "yes I am," turning to look at him, "if you'll have me of course."

"Sure... I mean yes... I mean I'd love to," he beamed.

Whispering in Vanessa's ear Rosie said, "he never normally does this. I think it means he likes you".

She turned to her staff member, who had stood waiting the whole time, and said, "now you make sure these to get the best services, there VIPs," and she made her exit with a nod to the two of them.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked as they began to follow the waitress again.

"She's an old friend. I met her back when I was 17, I was in a bad place and she was like a mother to me. She made me better," he said with sadness as they sat down.

They were showed to a small squared table, covered in an ironed white cloth with two chairs either side. In the centre was a red rose surrounded by two silver candles. Each place had a large square black plate and a smaller version to the left, with lots of silver cutlery to keep them company.

They took there seats, with Steve-O pulling Vanessa's out for her and pushing it back as she sat down. They were both handed a large rectangular leather coated menu, before thanking the waitress as she left. The conversation paused for a few moments as they skimmed the expensive menu.

"What are you thinking of having," Vanessa asked peering over her menu.

"Erm... I might have the Mushroom Risotto or the Vegetable Curry," he replied, "what about you?"

"It has to be Beef Wellington, it's my favourite," she said putting down her menu, "I'd go with the risotto, if I was you."

"Risotto it is then," he said with an enthusiastic smile.

The waitress from before came back with their drinks. She wrongly placed a glass of red wine in front of Vanessa and an Irish cider in front of Steve-O.

"What can I get you?" she asked a little too friendlily to Steve-O, which wound up Vanessa.

It was obvious they were on a date and Vanessa couldn't help but judge the girl. Steve-O noticed this on her face and took her hand over the table, trying to warn the girl off.

"I'll have the Salmon starter with the Beef Wellington for main and Roulade for pudding," she said to the waitress making her presence more clear.

"And for sir," she said through fluttering eye lids, did this girl just never give up.

"I'll have the Vegetable Soup with Mushroom Risotto for main and fruit salad for dessert. Thank you."

"Will that be all?", she said refusing to surrender her flirting.

"Yes thank you," the annoyance finally breaking into her voice.

The waitress walked away trying to swing her hips in an enticing fashion but she couldn't pull it off well enough not to look a fool. Vanessa looked at Steve-O with wide eyes as he laughed.

"Can you believe her?" Vanessa said beginning to find it funny, "I mean she heard me say we were on a date, TO HER BOSS, and she still flirted with you. Desperate bitch."

Steve-O just laughed, finding the whole situation funny, before swapping there drinks over. Vanessa gave him a grateful look.

"So, do you come her often?" Vanessa asked with out realising what she was saying.

They both lost there sense of dignity as they cackled for the whole restaurant to hear.

"I can't believe I actually said that," She took a sip of her cider, nearly sitting it across the room laughing.

"I do actually," Steve-O said managing to hold back the shaking chuckles, "but never with such good company, obviously."

"Smooth," she replied as her laughs finally silenced.

"So, where are you from?" Steve-O enquired.

"I was born in the North-West of England but when I was 18 we moved to Africa where I trained to be a nurse, until I was 21. Then I moved over here to work. You?"

"I was born in London but we moved around a lot living in Canada, Brazil, Venezuela, Uganda and America, learning to speak three languages at the time. I went to college for a year in Miami but dropped out and went to clown college," he said as if clown college was normal.

"I went primary school in my village and then secondary school a few miles away and then to sixth-form in the closest town. I went to university in south Africa though."

"Why did you leave the UK?".

Vanessa's face went slightly white before she said, "My dad had some land over there that he'd bought on a whim. He found out that it had some oil beneath it so we moved closer in order to use it efficiently."

Steve-O noticed the relief that was painted on Vanessa's face for a split second when she had finished talking. He thought she must be hiding something but felt he had no right to question so he dropped it. He also realised how she had had afford the posh gaff and car, she lived off daddy's credit card.

The starters arrived at this point with them both noticing how hungry they were, having not eaten since lunch at 2:00pm. Through some sort of miracle, the world's most incompetent waitress managed to put the right meals in the right place without to much flirting.

"So, you're an oil heiress?" Steve-O asked before taking his first sip of soup.

"I guess you could say that."

"Then surely you should be in Dallas, having dinner with the Ewings, not here with me."

"I'm nothing like that," she said kindly, "I was lucky enough to escape that lifestyle. I noticed how so many people needed medical assistance in Africa yet there was nobody there to give it to them. So I decided to train up and do my part to help them. Even though my Dad was proud of me for doing something with my life, he wanted me to be an individual and not just an heiress, so he cut me off. When I finished uni, I was in debt and couldn't afford to wagelessly help these people. I had no choice but to move here and work."

"He sounds harsh."

"He did me a favour, if he hadn't been tough on me then I wouldn't be the person I was today."

"Do you have siblings?".

"Three, a brother and a sister. I did have two brothers but Joe passed away 2 years back."

"That's so sad," he said squeezing my hand over our empty plates.

"It is but let's not dwell on it," she smiled at him changing the subject, "I've talked to much, it's your turn. How did you get on Jackass?"

Steve-O smiled at her knowing she'd think he was stupid, "After finishing clown college I was determined to be a stunt man so I joined a circus," Vanessa giggled slightly giving him an apologetic look, "and started sending videos of my stunts to Big Brother magazine. Where Jeff saw them and asked me join the family. Or at least that's what my wikipedia page says."

Vanessa let out a small chuckle at his awful joke and noticed the ditsey waitress was returning, with their mains. She placed the beef in front of Steve-O and the was about to place the risotto in front of me.

"Wait, no. I can't have this there, I'll be sick, I'm a vegetarian," Steve-O said interrupting her.

"Oh. I didn't know that about," Vanessa replied as the plates were swapped, "Is there a particular reason?"

"I used to eat meat but after we did some stunts involving animals where they got really wound up, I felt really bad for them. I got really into animal rights and just could eat them any more."

After he finished talking, Vanessa notice that the waitress had put a little card next to Steve-O's plate, very similar to the one she'd given him earlier. She reached over, drawing his attention to it, and picked it up.

She couldn't help but laugh. She was ever so slightly impressed by this girl's determination, if the circumstances had been different she would have let her have him but they weren't. She felt that connection, that pleasurable, powerful and beautiful connection that bound them together. She knew it was mutual, she could feel it. They were both as desperate as each other to stay in the others company.

Steve-O's reaction was the opposite to Vanessa's, he couldn't laugh and make his peace with it. He couldn't be impressed by her determination. He couldn't imagine giving in to her. He grew mad with girl, worrying that she was going to screw this up for him.

"Let me see that", he said reaching over for it.

He looked around the room for the girl, finding her starring at him from the bar as she waited for the round of drinks she needed to deliver. He had no trouble making eye contact, what with this girl being desperate for some retaliation. He pulled a lighter from his pocket, knowing she would see, and set the card alight. He dropped it into the small glass ashtray in front of him, smirking at the girl.

Vanessa noticed this, and while feeling it was a bit over the top, she made her peace with it. She even saw it as a good thing. It showed her that Steve-O wasn't here looking for a fuck, which he could have gotten from that girl so easily, he was looking for something more. However, she did feel sorry for the girl, remembering what it was like to be a young girl with her heart on her sleeve and her knickers in her handbag.

"Great idea," she said trying to forget about it, "I'm dying for a smoke."

She pulled her handbag onto the table and began to search it's contents. She eventually, after stopping several times to eat her cooling food, pulled out a small golden packet of Benson & Hedges cigarettes along with a golden flip-up lighter.

"Want one?" she asked pointing the pack in Steve-O's direction.

"Nah thanks," he said having already began rolling one of his own.

Vanessa lit hers up and was grateful for her first drag since before the accident. She felt the relaxing pleasure run through her as she held the poison mist in her lungs, loving every second. She held out her lighter as Steve-O put his freshly rolled cigarette in his mouth, lighting it for him.

"There's nothing better is there?" she said sipping her cider.

"Well, I can think of few things," he said with a playful wink.

"I couldn't possible think what you mean," she replied coy-fully with a playful smile.

They're plates were swapped one last time, by a different waitress, when dessert arrived. Vanessa stubbed out her cigarette, even though a quarter was still left, not wanting to ruin her favourite pudding.

"How long have you smoked for?" Steve-O asked putting a piece of apple in his mouth.

"So long now, I think I started in like year 8. I did quit when I was," she paused with the same look as before and Steve-O knew she was hiding something, "17, but it didn't last."

Steve-O just couldn't help himself, "Why did you quit?" he pride into her mysterious past.

"Health reasons," she replied bluntly.

"This Roulade's delicious," she said changing the subject, "Wanna try some?"

She help out a spoon full of her dessert, moving it across the table. Steve-O open his mouth widely and accepted the mixture of cream, meringue and fruit.

"That is good," he scooped up some of his salad and help it out for her, "here, try some of mine."

She accepted it, expecting it to be nothing new. How different can fruit taste? She was surprised. It tasted great, so much better than the ones she'd had before.

"Oh my good," she said covering her mouth as she chewed, "it's just fruit. How did they make it taste so good?"

"Only Rosie knows," he replied.

With the desserts finished, the new waitress returned with their bill. Vanessa reached over to look at it but was quickly intercepted by Steve-O.

"I'm not letting my date pay for the meal," he said.

"I'm the one who made this a date," she said glaring back, "so I should pay."

"Your not paying," he said trying to be gentlemanly.

"Fine then," she said with a smile returning to her lips.

Steve-O placed a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table and stood up, walking round to offer Vanessa his hand. They walked towards the doors, hand in hand, where Steve-O helped her with her coat before linking arms and leaving.

"I guess it's time to drive you home," Steve-O said taking the drivers seat.

"Or," Vanessa paused nervously, "maybe I could just go to yours."

Steve-O lips curved into a delighted grin. He wasn't even expecting sex, he was just happy that he was going to get to spend more time with her. God, he was going soft.

Steve-O drove at a comfortable pace, with there hands locked together in Vanessa's lap the whole way. They only unlocked them so that they could leave the warm car. Vanessa shivered in the cold winter air and Steve-O immediately gave her his coat. She smiled at him, noticing how close their faces were, and gave him a thank-you-peck on he lips.

They walked over the flat snow covered road to the apartment block. Vanessa waited patiently for Steve-O to find his, inferring that he lost it a lot. This time he was lucky, he found it in his inside breast pocked.

They stepped into the warm blanket of air that was the hall way and started for the lino covered stairs. It was a short walk up to Steve-O's door and they were met by a short black woman, in an olive coloured cardigan.

"Hi Mrs Jefferson. What are you doing up?"

"Stephen," she said, "it's polite to introduce people before starting a conversation."

"Oh yeah," he turned to Vanessa, "Vanessa, this is Mrs Jefferson. Mrs Jefferson, this is Vanessa."

"Hello," Vanessa said offering her hand and a smile.

Mrs Jefferson shook her hand firmly and smiled, "Can I presume you're Stephen's date for the evening."

"Yes I am," she said slightly nervous.

Mrs Jefferson turned to Steve-O and said, "She is so out of your league, son. Well done."

This caused the two of them too blush, "Now I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two alone for the rest of the evening, I'm going to miss my programmes if I don't get a move on. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they replied in unison, watching her walk through the door opposite Steve-O's.

Steve-O turned to Vanessa, wanting to apologise but was cut off, "a lot of people call you, Stephen."

"Only the people I'm closest to."

"Awe. That's so sweet you being friends with that old woman."

"Don't let you hear you say that she's old, she may be in her 80s but she slaps hard."

They both laughed walking into Steve-O's apartment. Steve-O walked over to the fridge, as Vanessa walked over to the warn sofa. He pulled out two beers and removed there caps, as she kicked off her heels and threw her coat over the backrest. He came over and handed her a beer and they clicked together in a small toast, not really for anything.

Vanessa took a long swig of hers in a surprisingly lady like fashion before saying, "I've had a great time tonight."

"Yeah me too," Steve-O replied mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company, before their gazes fell identically onto the others lips. They both wanted too, one of them just had to make the first move. That person was Steve-O.

He gentle moved his dry lips closer to Vanessa's, licking them as he went, and she began to do the same. The met just passed half way between them, starting off slow and gentle. As time went on though, they began to fight for dominance. Vanessa hands went the back off Steve-O's head, using it as leverage to push her lips closer to into his. Steve-O grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap, bring them closer together. They both opened their mouths on instinct and there tongues began to dance the most the ancient of dances.

Steve-O stood up at this point, lifting her with him, and walked her over to bed. He laid her down gently, her head barely feeling the pillows, with their lips never loosing contact. That soon ended though, as they both gasped for breath with foreheads pressed together like a vice.

They took off again, where they left off, and Vanessa began to take it one step further. She began to pull on Steve-O's tie, loosening it from his neck and throwing it in an unknown direction. She then began to fumble with the small buttons, ripping most of them off in the process. Steve-O pulled back, so that he could throw away his shirt. Vanessa took the opportunity to unzip her dress and push it down to her waist.

Their lips met again again, desperate for the renewed contact. They kissed for a while with two sets of hands roaming two bodies. Steve-O once again broke the kiss and began to suckle on her enticing neck. Vanessa's hands once again attempted to push him closer into her body as he slowly began to travel downwards.

He slowly went from her neck to her collar bone, travelling further on to the top of her breast. He left her bra in place and began to kiss he abdominals, travelling south until he reached her dress. He leaned back onto his haunches and smiled at Vanessa.

After a quick breath he shuffled back and began the kiss and nip at her smooth carves, Vanessa thanking god that she remembered to shave them. He slowly made his way, kissing past her knees and reaching her thighs. He pulled the plain black dress over her long legs, to revile a matching black lace thong, and threw it over towards his shirt.

He nibbled at her thighs, swapping between them as he got closer. He came to some lines in her skin, a lighter shade than the rest of her body and stopped. Vanessa's heart sank as she realised what he'd seen (knowing he would assume she had done them on purpose and not know the horrible truth behind them). He pulled himself closer to her face and looked in her eyes, seeing the embarrassed desperation.

"Hey, we all carry scars," he said tucking a loose blond hair behind her ear, "whether there inside or out," he said tickling her thigh, "they don't matter. It's how we get passed them that counts."

Vanessa didn't think she could be any happy than she felt in that moment, a bull dozer couldn't have stopped her form kissing him again. She rolled them over so that she was on top and began to mimic his actions, only differing when she reached his pink nipples.

Both exhausted from the days events, Steve-O pulled Vanessa back up to his face. He placed one last peck on her swollen lips and pulled her into a comfortable embrace. With her head resting on his chest and her hair sprawled everywhere, Vanessa fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Steve-O followed shortly, with both of them smiling the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackass: Don't Let Me Go**

**Chapter 4**

Steve-O rolled over groggily, searching for the warm embrace of his new lover. Only to be left disappointed at the dismal emptiness of his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes and scanning the room for a certain blonde nurse. All he found was a small handwritten note on his guest pillow.

_Stephen,_

_Thanks for an amazing night,_

_V x_

He lay there, with a thin white sheet barely covering his half naked body, analysing the simple words. He couldn't help but wonder why she had left without a proper goodbye. He wasn't supposed to go to the set today, but he knew that'd be where she was. Even though he felt a bit like a stalker, he decided he would have to go and see her.

He forced his way from the comfort of his warm bed and stretched, looking at himself in the full length mirror. Even though it was a vain and selfish thing to do, Steve-O thought that he looked good. His short dark hair was scattered messily across his scalp. His skinny yet defined body was covered in ink, pale scars and the odd bruise. This added up to equal one rough and dapper individual.

He looked over at the small black clock, on his tired looking bedside table, to see that it was 8am. Shooting normally started at 9am so he had plenty of time to get ready. He stumbled groggily to his small bathroom.

He turned to chrome nob with the red rim and waited for the clear liquid to run hot and create a slight mist in the small room. He pushed his cotton underpants down past his thighs and onto the chess board tiles. He pushed aside the old and slightly blackened curtain and stepped into the chipped plastic bath.

He stood there, enjoying the slight scolding of the water sliding down his reddening skin. He'd always enjoyed showers. The complete lack of silence the rain like flow of water left. The feeling of the dirt and sweat rolling in beads down his body, dragging the days shame and remorse with it. The smell of industrialized water. He loved it all.

After a long 20 minute shower, Steve-O got out, shivering in the cold air. He picked up his sodden used towel from the floor, having not washed it, and wrapped it round his waist. He strode into main room of his apartment and went into the kitchen.

He grabbed a loaf of bread, from the never closed bread bin, and removed two slices. He put them into the crumb filled white toaster and pushed down the leaver. He glanced around the kitchen: the sink was overflowing with food coated plates; the microwave door was open, revealing a grease lining inside; the oven was covered in black burnt meals and the floor in spilt sauces and footprints. The place was in disarray, no wonder Vanessa had left so eagerly.

He wandered over to his bed, drying his hair as he went, and grabbed a pair of boxers from his draws. He dressed casually and grabbed his keys, wallet and mobile before heading out the door, forgetting all about his toast.

He pounced down the steps, enthusiastic about getting to work even though he hurt himself for a living. He reached the front door and pulled it open before stepping outside. He made his way over to his Mercedes and climbed in, before starting the ignition.

He appeared at the set, a field in one of the more rural areas of West Chester. Today's stunt involved a considerably sized ramp and a modestly sized motorbike. Johnny Knoxville was going to ride the bike, at top speed, and jump it over as many Jackass cast members as possible.

Steve-O walked around the dehydrated and barren ground until he bumped into Bam and Ryan, who were sat on a wooden picnic table. Each of them had a beer and they were lightly punching each other, while laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys," Steve-O called in his shallow voice.

"What's up man?" They replied.

"Not much, just thought I check out the stunt," he said grabbing the back of his neck, "looks like it's gonna be good."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with a certain blonde medic," said Dunn.

"Who you just so happened to have spent the night with," Magera finished.

"How do you know she spent the night?" Steve-O asked confused.

"I left her car at your place last night."

"And she turned up in it this morning," Bam said finishing Ryan's sentence.

"We just put two and two together," they said in unison.

Steve-O turned in his spot, covering his face with his crude hands.

"So, was she worth missing my party?" he asked making vulgar moves up against Ryan.

"I'm not talking about it," he replied walking away.

"Fucking girl," they shouted as he got father away.

He wandered over to the main stunt area and saw her sat under a gazebo smoking a cigarette. She was wearing an old baggy jumper, black leggings and suede boots; her hair was tied behind her head in a messy bun and her face was bare.

She turned her head slightly to the left and their eyes met, Steve-O couldn't have missed the smile that illuminated her face. He set off in her direction, rolling a cigarette as he walked. He was there within a few minutes and she lit his cigarette for him.

"Thanks," Steve-O said blowing out his first drag.

"You're welcome," she said smiling up at him.

"I got your note this morning," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah," she looked down, "sorry about that. I had to leave early to get here in time, there was loads of prep work to do, I didn't even get a chance to go home. I had to wear my emergency car boot clothes. I would have woken you but..."

"But?" Steve-O teased.

"You looked to sweet to disturb," she said blushing.

"I'm not sweet," he replied trying to act macho.

"Sure you are," Vanessa said sarcastically punching his arm.

"Argh," Steve-O said rubbing his arm, "that hurt."

"You wimp," she laughed, "I didn't think you were coming out today," she inquired, "you weren't on the liability disclaimer."

"Oh yeah," Steve-O said embarrassed, "Erm... Bam text me about the stunt and I just got excited about it."

"Well, you're going to have to go and sign the disclaimer if you want to be a part of it," she said professionally, "and we shoot soon. You better go and see Tremaine."

"Oh, well I'll go do that now," he leaned down and gave her an effortless kiss, "I'll see you later then."

"I hope so," she replied as he walked away, "oh, and Steve-O?"

"Yeah," he said looking back.

"You owe me some gum," they both laughed as he went into a trailer.

She finished her cigarette, before mournfully moving from her complacent chair. She walked over the stunt site and began to prepare her bag, filling it with all kind of medical nonsense. She pulled her back straight, slinging her large medical bag over her shoulder.

"Can everyone take their places please," Jeff Tremaine shouted from his stool, "the stunt starts in 10 minutes."

She watched as numerous men began to line up in front of the large wooden ramp, laughing to herself at how it reminded her of a school playground. She noticed that Steve-O was the furthest from the ramp, with a broad grin across his cheeks, and an anxious shiver ran through her.

Johnny Knoxville took his place on the small red bike, wearing a white jumpsuit embellished with stars and stripes. He started the small engine, which happened to sound more like a travel sized hair dryer, and set off in the direction of the ramp. Her heart sank as she watched the red and white blur speed across the sky, getting lower the farther it travelled. He got closer and closer to Steve-O and Vanessa anxiety was getting the best of her. She knew something was about to go wrong.

Holding a shaking hand over her silently screaming mouth, Vanessa watched as Johnny's back tire inched closer and closer to Steve-O's head. It was a like catherine wheel of mud; she prayed that her new lovers blood did not join it.

She inhaled a sharp breath, finding more pleasure in it that all the cigarettes she'd ever smoked, as the wheel narrowly missed. The smile that formed her lips however was cut short as the same tire hit the hard dirt floor. The back axle snapped like a brittle twig and Johnny was thrown from it like a rag doll, landing harshly on his head.

She was running, similarly to the previous night, in the direction of her new patient. He had rolled on to his back and his helmet had fallen off, leaving his injured neck completely visible. She began her work, checking vital signs and seeing how responsive he was.

"Mr Knoxville," she said holding his wrist whilst looking at her watch, "can you hear me?"

She got no answer. Her professionally cold looking face did not show how she felt inside. Her stomach was churning and her eyes burnt with imprisoned tears. She couldn't face a death today. The second medic arrived carrying a stretcher and neck restraint.

"OK, Mr Knoxville," she said as she put the neck brace on him, "we are about to lift you onto the stretcher and the ambulance will be here soon. If you can hear me, don't panic everything is under control."

"Hasn't anyone told you yet?" Knoxville questioned dazed, "I don't panic."

The two medics began to lift him onto the red stretcher and he let out a scream of agony. They quickly set him down and gave him an injection before reattempting. With him safely on the stretcher, they waited for the ambulance.

"So," Johnny said deliriously, "do all the guys get this much attention, or is it just the injured ones?"

"Just the injured ones," she replied flatly.

"Well then, maybe I should take you out and give you some attention".

Vanessa starred at him for a moment, lost in thoughts of Steve-O and the previous night's events. Johnny starred back, wanting an answer, as the ambulance crew began to take him away.

"Sorry," she said with utter delight, "I'm taken."

She hadn't realised Steve-O was stood behind her, "so, we're a couple then. Are we?"

"Erm," Vanessa replied turning red, "if you want to be, we are?"

Steve-O place his calloused hands her smooth hips and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You bet it does," she said pulling his head back towards hers.

"Come to my place tonight so we can you know... talk and stuff."

"OK," she replied cheekily, as long as you cook."

"Deal," he said kissing her.


End file.
